The present invention is related generally to the operation of vehicle wheel balancing systems, and in particular, to optimized methods of operation for a vehicle wheel balancer system incorporating a load roller assembly used to apply a load to a vehicle wheel during a measurement cycle.
In high-volume automotive service shops, such as shops which specialize in vehicle wheel services such as tire mounting, balancing, and repair, there is a need to complete wheel service procedures quickly and efficiently, enabling the shop to provide rapid services for a large number of customers. Often, the customers wait on the premises for the repairs to be completed, and may become dissatisfied with the overall service if the repair process takes too long, regardless of the quality of the eventual outcome.
Some vehicle service procedures, such as wheel alignments, vehicle wheel balancing, and vehicle wheel mounting/dismounting operations require a relatively fixed period of time to complete, based on the time required to complete a standard sequential measurement and/or repair procedure using associated equipment such as a vehicle wheel alignment system or a vehicle wheel balancer.
For example, a vehicle wheel balancing system such as shown in FIG. 1, having a load roller assembly for applying loads to a wheel assembly during a measurement process, includes a control system configured to carry out standard sequential processes for the operation of the wheel balancer system as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. These standard processes typically include the following sequence of steps: (a) mounting a wheel assembly to the machine; (b) driving the wheel rotationally to accelerate to a desired rotational speed (as at T0 to T2); (c) actuating the load roller assembly to engage a load roller against the surface of the rotating wheel (from T2 to T3); (d) measuring radial forces exerted by the rotating wheel under load for a selected period of time (from T3 to T4); (e) optionally actuating the load roller assembly to increase the force of engagement between the load roller and rotating wheel (as at T4 to Tx1 in FIG. 3); (f) optionally measuring lateral forces exerted by the rotating wheel under load for a selected period of time (FIG. 3, Tx1 to Tx2); (g) driving the wheel rotationally to decelerate and reverse the direction of rotation, followed by acceleration to return to the desired rotational speed (in the opposite direction) (T4 to T6 in FIG. 2, Tx2 to Tx3 in FIG. 3); (h) optionally measuring lateral forces exerted by the rotating wheel under load for a selected period of time (while rotating in the opposite direction) (Tx3 to Tx4 in FIG. 3); (i) actuating the load roller assembly disengage the load roller from the rotating wheel (T4 to T5 in FIG. 2); (j) accelerating the wheel rotational speed to a second desired rotational speed (T5 to T6 in FIG. 2, Tx4 to Tx5 in FIG. 3); (k) measuring imbalance of the rotating wheel at the second desired rotational speed (T6 to T7 in FIG. 2, Tx5-Tx6 in FIG. 3); (l) displaying measurement results to the operator (at T7 and Tx6); and (m) driving the wheel rotationally to decelerate it to a stop (T7 to T8 in FIG. 2, Tx6 to Tx7 in FIG. 3). Once the wheel rotation has stopped, the operator can then proceed to carry out any required additional steps, such as applying or removing imbalance correction weights based on the displayed measurement results.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an optimized process for the operation of a vehicle wheel balancer and load roller assembly which reduces the length of time required to complete an imbalance and force measurement process for a vehicle wheel assembly, and which enables a vehicle repair shop to complete a vehicle service procedure in a shorter period of time, without a reduction in service quality.